


Death of a Bachelor

by lorna_mf



Series: x malec oneshots x [5]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is a waiter, Alec is smitten, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Magnus is kind of stupid, Malec, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, and has trying to drop hints for a while, but only mentioned for like a paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorna_mf/pseuds/lorna_mf





	Death of a Bachelor

Magnus huffed out a deep breath. He clutched at his glass of whiskey and downed every last drop. His face didn't even react despite the amount of alcohol that was in that one glass. The lights were dimmer than when he first arrived and the restaurant was completely empty.

He, Magnus Bane, had been stood up.

Magnus had never been stood up before. All of the people he usually asked on dates were much too taken with his flirty remarks to ever even dream of leaving him in a restaurant all by himself for four hours, waiting and hoping that they might actually turn up.

And Camille Belcourt, of all people, had to be the one who had stood him up.

A woman that Magnus had admired for weeks who had finally agreed to go out with him. They had gone on four dates maybe. Cuddled, kissed, stayed round each other's houses, the whole lot. And the night that Magnus was going to take a big step in his life and ask Camille to move in with him, she never even shows up. Typical. Magnus took that as a sign that he should never get committed in a relationship again. Not unless he was certain it was the right person. Someone that he had a spark with, someone who understood him, someone like-

"Rough night?"

A voice drew Magnus out of his thoughts suddenly. He looked up to see a young waiter cleaning tables across the table from him. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt was becoming more untucked every time he leaned over a table to grab a glass and place it into the large washing up bowl al his feet.

"Ah Alexander, how your presence is always greatly appreciated." Magnus said with a roll of his eyes. "What gave it away?"

"Oh just the fact that you've been in that same seat for hours, scared to even go to the toilet because ' _what if they walk in as soon as I_ _leave_ _Alexander!'_ " Alec laughed. "Also the fact that the restaurant is empty and that's your fourth glass of our strongest whiskey you've had tonight."

"Perceptive as always." Magnus frowned at how Alec had mimicked his voice. "And I do not sound like that!"

"Whatever." Alec picked up his bowl and walked to a table closer to start cleaning there. "Who was it?"

"Do you remember that girl I told you about last week?" Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec nodded. He hadn't  _really_ expected him to remember. "Well it was her. I was going to ask her to move in with me tonight."

"Ouch." He sucked in a breath. "Where does she live, I'll go beat her up for you." Alec winked at Magnus and they shared a laugh.

"You couldn't take her in a heartbeat Lightwood, she's vicious."

"Whatever you say Bane, but I'm pretty strong." Alec shrugged.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure all that plate carrying is really good exercise." Magnus scoffed.

Then his heart skipped a beat.

Alec had suddenly put down his bowl and stuck an arm up. He flexed his muscles and they could be clearly seen through his white shirt.

"That and my workout at the gym I do five days a week."

"O-okay." Magnus managed to choke out. He couldn't quite think of anything else to say. It was like his brain had short circuited.

Alec laughed and sauntered off into the kitchen. Magnus was thoroughly relieved. He needed a moment or two to catch his breath and calm himself down. If he'd have known Alec could look even more breathtaking than usual somehow, he would've climbed that tree a long time ago. 

Alec had been working at Magnus' favourite restaurant for three years. Magnus constantly went there for lunch and they suddenly found themselves becoming best friends. Magnus would sit at the table nearest the kitchen and eat, whilst Alec took every opportunity he could to sit with him and talk. And that restaurant just so happened to be where Magnus took all of his dates. So every now and then, Magnus would arrive and Alec would always make sure he waited his table. If the date got Alec's stamp of approval, Magnus could take him on a second date. If not? That man or woman would never be seen with Magnus again.

Neither of them were quite sure when that tradition began. They could only remember the first time Alec had commented on one of Magnus' dates.

"Don't you dare bring that one back." Alec had said. "He's a total player. He'll come back late and soon enough you'll find out he's been sleeping with two other women. I guarantee it."

Magnus had ignored his advice and went on three more dates with the guy.

However, when Magnus came in a week after their third date, it was clear that Alec was good at that kind of stuff.

"He was sleeping with them before we even started going out!" Magnus had whined.

"Maybe you should listen to me more." Alec patted Magnus on the head a few times before walking away.

And since that moment, the tradition began. 

"You know, I tried to warn you. As always." Alec shouted from the kitchen suddenly.

"I know, I know. But she just seemed different. I thought she loved me." Magnus sighed and tapped his glass on the table three times.

Alec did come rushing out of the kitchen as he usually did when Magnus tapped his glass, but this time with some water.

"This better be neat vodka and not what I think it is." Magnus said.

"I'm not letting you drink anymore. I am a good friend and I won't let you spoil your evening. So drink up." Alec shoved the glass in Magnus' face and held it there until Magnus took it begrudgingly and drank it all. Alec then ran out of the room.

"I think it's already ruined Alec." Magnus grumbled.

"Now, don't think like that!"

Music began to play over the speakers as Alec rushed back in with an excited look on his face.

"Get up."

"What?"

"Get up and dance with me you fool!" Alec said with glee.

"No."

"You're so difficult." Alec shook his head.

And suddenly Magnus was being pulled to his feet. He found himself standing close to Alec.  _Very_ close to Alec.

Alec started humming along to the song playing. Magnus could vaguely recognise it but he swayed along with Alec all the same. Alec, who had one hand holding Magnus' and one hand holding Magnus' waist. Alec, who was resting his head in the crook of Magnus' neck, every hum reverberating against his skin and through his whole body.

" _The death of a bachelor, oh oh oh, letting the water fall,"_ Alec sung quietly.

Magnus almost fell over. Alec's voice was beautiful. Why had he never sung before? This was the one thing Magnus was missing from his life. This angelic voice.

" _Happily ever after, ohhhh, how could I ask for more,"_ Magnus felt Alec smile against his neck as he sung the next few words. " _Lifetime of laughter, at the expense of the death of a bachelor."_

" _I'm cutting my mind off. Feels like my heart is going to burst."_ Magnus was suddenly recalling the lyrics as he walked away from Alec hastily to sit at his table and gather his thoughts. He looked up helplessly at Alec. " _Alone at table for two, and I just want to be served."_

"Magnus stop being so angsty and dance with me!" Alec said over the music with an insistent look.

"But they're angsty lyrics!" Magnus said with the smallest hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

Alec rolled his eyes but laughed.

" _I'm walking the long road!"_ He sung.

"Alec." Magnus said trying to hold in a laugh.

" _Watching the sky fall!"_ He ran and skidded to Magnus on his knees.

"Alec!" Magnus couldn't stop smiling.

" _The lace in your dress,"_ Alec grabbed Magnus by the black patterned lapels of his suit and pulled him up off his chair, " _tangles my neck,"_ He pulled Magnus close to him, so close that their noses were almost touching, " _how do I live?"_ He finished, whispering those last words in Magnus' ear.

Magnus felt ready to collapse there and then.

The instrumental past of the song began playing and Magnus let his head fall onto Alec's shoulders and tried to catch his breath. Magnus couldn't stop himself from grinning ear to ear. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. 

"What are you doing the me Alexander Lightwood?" He chuckled.

"Good things I hope." Magnus felt lips press softly against the top of his head. 

At that feeling, he lifted his head to look at Alec but he had already pulled away with a huge smile.

" _The death of a bachelor!"_ Alec sung. He was overjoyed to hear Magnus' voice joining his own. He let go of Magnus' lapels and grabbed one of his hands. He spun Magnus away from him and Magnus twirled down the room until he was as good distance away from Alec.

" _Letting the water fall!"_ Magnus hadn't felt so happy in his life.

" _The death of a bachelor, seems so fitting for."_ Alec stalked towards him but Magnus was too eager to wait for Alec's slow steps.

He ran forward and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Alec's waist and wrapping his arms around his neck.

" _Happily ever after, ohhhhh, how could I ask for more?"_ Their voices fit together as if made for each other.

" _Lifetime of laughter."_  Magnus breathed out as he unwrapped his legs from Alec's waist. He didn't move his arms. " _At the expense,"_

_"Of the death of a bachelor."_ The music stopped, but they still stayed where they were, neither of them moving a muscle. Their chests were heaving as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Alec..." Magnus whispered. "I-"

Before Magnus could even begin, Alec had closed the small gap between their lips. Magnus' eyes blew wide open before closing seconds after.

After what felt like an entire life time, they pulled away from each other, just enough so their lips weren't touching anymore.

"You're really good at cheering up people who got stood up." Magnus said slowly.

"Only you." Alec said. His head fell forward onto Magnus' shoulder and he took a deep breath. "Wow, I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Magnus laughed.

"I don't think I ever realised how much you mean to me." Magnus blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I see it now. You're the only reason I keep bringing my dates here."

"You bring your  _dates_ here to see me?" Alec asked.

"I realise my methods were a bit backwards. But it's true. I would've ditched this restaurant ages ago if I weren't for you Alexander."

"I could get used to this." Alec squeezed Magnus tighter and breathed in his scent.

Magnus shivered. Nothing had ever felt more right to him than that moment did.

"Me too."


End file.
